Listen To Me
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: Inuyasha comes home to find Kagome gone and the house trashed. Had she finally had enough of him? Was she gone for good? Maybe there was another explanation... Right? IK AU
1. I Should Have Listened

Disclaimer: All characters from Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. This is an _Alternate Universe _story. Events that happened in the manga and anime have not happened in this particular universe, so slight differences in how the characters act and speak should be expected.

Disclaimer Part II: Chapter One is loosely based on the lyrics of the song "Should've Listened" by Nickelback. I don't own that either. Dang it.

Chapter One: I Should Have Listened

_Where's Kagome?_

Inuyasha kicked at the small pile of his shirts on the living room floor. It looked like the laundry hamper exploded. It wasn't the clothes that were bothering him though, there was something else. Something was wrong.

"Kagome?"

Her scent. He couldn't smell her perfume. Not even a trace.

"Hey Kagome!"

Looking around began to notice other things that were out of place. There were blank squares on the wall, clean spots where pictures had hung the last time he looked. His heart began to speed up as he touched one of the blank spots. Maybe... maybe she was getting them re-framed. Or maybe cleaned. The three baseball sized holes in the wall... well... maybe she was playing ball in the house. It wouldn't be the first time the clumsy girl had broken something. He swallowed the lump in his throat and went back to the door to see if her car was in the driveway.

It wasn't.

But there was something lying in the middle of their yard. Inuyasha pushed open the screen door and went to inspect what was glinting in the moonlight.

It was his wallet.

Maybe she dropped it on her way to the car to go to the store. Wasn't she always dropping one thing or another? He picked up the wallet, wondering at the light feel, then opened it up. It was empty. Just some lint and an expired coupon for frozen pizza. He had left her the wallet and just taken his license and one of the credit cards when he left on his trip. Odd that she would take all the cash and the other credit cards though. Maybe she bought him a new wallet for a present.

All the 'maybes' were beginning to make Inuyasha nervous. Tucking his wallet in his back jeans pocket he went back in the house. He looked at the clothes lying around. His clothes. Kicking around the fabric he searched for even one article of hers, but found none. His palms began to sweat. Taking a step back he stepped on something sharp and swore. Looking down he saw the broken fencing trophy lying in the fireplace. His. Pictures lay scattered around the room, crumpled. And they were only half pictures, Kagome's image had been ripped from his, leaving his as trash on the floor.

Maybe... maybe... he couldn't think of any maybes for this.

She was gone.

Kagome left him.

_I don't understand,_ Inuyasha mourned. He dropped to a crouch to pick up a broken photo frame, the silver one that he had engraved for her after they had been together for a year. It was cracked and dented with little left of the broken glass, as if someone had taken a hammer to it. He hung his head.

_I've had enough, Inuyasha! I can't do this anymore!_

Inuyasha remembered her words. But they had talked about it! They had worked things out. Hadn't they? He swore to her that this would be the last business trip. Yes, things had been stressful. Yes, his temper had been shorter than usual lately. But he had apologized, swore that things were going to change. He thought that she had understood.

Did he miss something?

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she had just thrown a temper tantrum (destroyed half the house, but he could forgive that) and was with Sango and Miroku. He pulled out his cell phone and paused. He couldn't allow himself to think about what would happen if she wasn't there. He cursed himself and speed dialed his friend.

It was okay if she wasn't talking to him right now, she'd let off some steam then he'd apologize. Or maybe they'd fight some more then turn it into a fight about something stupid and laugh it off. Or maybe she'd just yell at him a bit and feel better and come home. Or maybe he'd...

"Hello?"

"Is Kagome there?"

There was a yawn. "Inuyasha... it's... Honey, is that a four? It is? Than.. Ow! Inuyasha, it is FOUR o'clock in the morning. This had better be good. Sango, my love, that is going to leave a bruise."

"Is Kagome there, Miroku?"

"Why would Kagome be here?"

Inuyasha let his head fall back and he closed his eyes. "She's gone."

There was a short pause. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Inuyasha closed his phone. Then threw it against the door. What was one more trashed possession?

"Aw man. Not my stereo." Sure enough, it had been gutted. He was almost afraid to go check the damage to the bedroom and bathroom.

"Meow!"

Inuyasha blinked. Was that a meow? "Buyo?"

The meow turned into a howl as the cat scratched on the back door. When Inuyasha let the disgruntled cat in he gave him a glare then headed for his food bowl. It was empty, and the black and white cat voiced his displeasure. Loudly.

"Yeah, well, you ain't the only one having a bad day."

He went to the cupboard to get the cat some food anyhow. It shouldn't have surprised him that even the food in the cupboard had been mutilated. Kagome must have been really REALLY mad at him.

Regardless of the feline's mood, Inuyasha was thrilled to see him. It meant that Kagome wasn't gone for good. She would never leave her cat. Their cat. Ok, he was hers. So if her cat was still here then she was coming back! Even if she just planned to grab the animal and take off again at least he would have the chance to see her and get her to talk. Whatever was wrong, he would fix it.

He _would_ fix it.

Because there was no other option.

He couldn't live without her.

The thought of her being out of his life left him feeling shaken to the core. Without Kagome… No. He couldn't think about that. She wasn't gone. She wouldn't leave him. She vowed to never leave him. And Kagome always kept her promises. Except for the vow that she'd never touch chocolate again after they had gorged themselves on it one Valentine's Day. Or the vow that she'd never cheat on her diet, but really, that one was doomed for failure. Or the vow that the movie wouldn't be too scary for her. But those were small promises, not really the important ones. She never backed down on an important promise.

It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that Inuyasha realized that his head was resting on his arms as he sat at the table. Wiping his face he stood up and headed to the front door.

Kagome would be back. She wasn't gone. She loved him. As much as he messed up, she loved him.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted his tired looking friend as he opened the door.

""Hey."

Opening the door wider, Inuyasha stood back and let Miroku enter. He waved at the angry looking woman in the driver's seat of the car. Her wave was more of a… gesture. He didn't have time, or even really cared for that matter, about Sango's sudden abrasiveness. The woman always had a volatile temperament. Since her pregnancy, it was even worse.

"I think if we split up to look for her, we can cover more territory," Inuyasha said as he began hunting for where he had dropped his car keys. "I'll take…"

"Inuyasha…"

The silver haired man shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. He took a deep breath before starting looking for his keys again. "We have to find her, Miroku. What if she's hurt? What if she's in danger? What if she's scared?"

"What if she left you because you can't keep your lips to yourself?"

That stopped his mad search. "What?"

"Inuyasha. She knows." Miroku slumped onto the sofa, kicking at the debris.

"Knows _what_?"

Clearing his throat, his friend shifted so that he was leaning forward with his hands resting on his knees. It was the position he always took when he was about to lecture. Inuyasha folded his arms in front of his chest. The position HE took when he was about to endure one of those lectures.

"Kagome and Sango saw you kissing Kikyo."

His arms dropped to his sides. That wasn't at all what he expected. But it sure did explain Sango's sudden expressive hatred for him.

"I didn't kiss her," he denied vehemently, "She kissed me!"

"Yeah, that explanation never works. Trust me."

"No, but it's true."

"Inuyasha, she could have held you under a mind control spell and frozen you in place while she climbed you like a monkey and kissed you, and that explanation still wouldn't fly." He leaned back again. "Things were going so well, Inuyasha. Why'd you have to go and mess things up? Kagome was willing to give you guys a second chance."

"I didn't… Miroku, it's not like it…" His hands were shaking. "She… left?"

"Yeah. She left, man. I'm sorry."

The thought made him sick.

"She… um… also knows you lost your job almost two months ago. That you haven't been going on business trips. I know you're my friend, Inuyasha. But," he stood up, glaring at the floor, "I can't let you hurt Kagome anymore. Please, if you care for her at all. Stay away from her."

"I've been going on job interviews," he said softly, unable to believe how truly horrifying this was. "I was going for the third interview, and they offered me the job. We were going to move closer to her family… she misses them… I thought it would make her happy." He ignored Miroku's soft curse. "I was stopping by the coffee shop to get some caffeine for the road, Kikyo happened to be there." It was all a nightmare. "She's getting married next month, moving across the ocean, she was wishing Kagome and me luck. She kissed me for luck, just on the cheek."

"I'm sorry…"

"Where is she?"

"Look, Inuyasha…"

Exploding in rage, he grabbed his friend by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "WHERE is SHE? Where did Sango tell her to go? Are you hiding her?"

It wasn't his first time to be slammed against the wall, so it didn't faze Miroku at all. He remained calm. "I have no idea. Until you called, I was unaware she had left."

Dropping him, Inuyasha took a step back. Kagome wasn't leaving him. She was just upset. Maybe she went to her mother's house. He reached into his pocket, then remembered that he smashed his phone.

"Give me your phone," he demanded.

Miroku shrugged, then fished his phone out of his pocket. He yawned, stretched, and headed for the bathroom. Inuyasha was about to dial the number when he heard Miroku curse, which was actually a rare thing.

"She's majorly steamed," he announced as he stood looking at the mirror.

Inuyasha's blood went cold when he read the words written in bright red lipstick. _It's over, you selfish HALFBREED. I HATE you! I never want to see your DOG FACE again. Don't look for me, don't even think about me. Just DIE!_

"She didn't leave me," he whispered, walking to the mirror he put his fingers close to the word 'halfbreed'.

Miroku turned slowly to his friend, incredulous. Then looked back at the mirror. "Even you can't be that dense, Inuyasha."

"She didn't leave me, Miroku. She was taken."

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Chapter one is based on the song. The following chapters are about what happens after. This is a drama. Which may shock some of you who've read some of my other stories.


	2. Listen To What I Say

Disclaimer: All characters from Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. This is an Alternate Universe story. Events that happened in the manga and anime have not happened in this universe, so slight differences in character should be expected.

Chapter Two: Listen to What I Say

He's insane.

Absolutely, undeniably, freaking insane.

"I'll be right back, my sweet."

_Great. Take your time there, psycho._ At least he didn't try to kiss her this time. _Guess biting his lip hard enough to draw blood last time made him think twice. _As soon as the door closed, Kagome pulled herself up so that she could start pulling at the knots at her wrists with her teeth.

She had to escape. She had to get back home to Inuyasha.

Her movements stilled at the thought of him. She wondered if he was at another 'business meeting' with Kikyo. They were probably still together sipping champagne or something while she gnaws on ropes like a mouse. No. Inuyasha wouldn't be coming to save her. She had to save herself. Besides, after that note on the mirror, chances of him even wanting her back were slim.

Why did he have to love Kikyo?

Even though he was still with her, she knew that he was thinking of his ex. Then again, didn't everyone love Kikyo? Her cousin was the epitome of perfection. Beautiful. Kind. Talented. Selfless. Intelligent. Heck, she was practically a candidate for sainthood. She really wished she could bring herself to hate her. But even though she may hold Inuyasha's heart, he had chosen to stay by Kagome's side, and that was enough. As long as she had part of him, she could be happy.

Assuming she made it out of this mess alive.

She had always suspected that there was something a little… off… about him. He was always very nice to her. VERY nice. Even when she made it clear that she was with Inuyasha, he continued to bring her flowers and quote poetry to her. Thinking it was a harmless infatuation, she didn't try too hard to dissuade him. Plus, it was kind of flattering. Not to mention that Inuyasha's jealousy would flare up and he'd get all possessive, and that was kind of flattering too.

If only he hadn't kissed Kikyo.

If only Kouga hadn't seen the kiss too.

Kagome had been devastated when she saw the kiss. Sango took her out for some therapeutic ice cream sundaes, but even double chocolate with marshmallow sauce wasn't enough to heal her wounds. So she had gone home to sulk. She had waved good-bye to Sango and walked into her home.

It had been destroyed.

Instead of leaving the house to call the police, she had whipped out her cell phone and started dialing. Before she could hit the third number it had been snatched out of her hand and crushed. For a moment she had been glad to see Kouga, glad to have a friend with her while an intruder was in the house. It took her a few minutes to realize that HE was the intruder.

Since he was blocking the door, she had made a dash to the bedroom where she would be able to crawl out a window. But he had stopped her. He punched the wall by her head, terrifying her into standing still. He had ranted and raved as he continued to punch the wall. Then he stopped. He apologized, telling her that he loved her. He was coming to save her. That he was going to tear out Inuyasha's eyes for hurting her. That he was going to cut off his hands for touching her. Then he took her into the bathroom, shoved a lipstick that she thought she had lost, and forced her to write a hateful note to him on the bathroom mirror.

Then he hit her.

The blow had knocked her out. When she woke up she was in a car, hands bound and her mouth gagged. He apologized, again, and told her it was the quickest and safest way to get her out of there. She cried and he cooed soothing words, but that only made her cry harder.

The tears eventually dried up by the time they got to their destination. Kagome hoped that someone would think something was suspicious about him dragging a hostage into his home. But no one ever came. And it had been days. Or was it weeks?

The first few days had been terrifying. She didn't think she'd ever stop crying. Kouga's oaths of love and devotion did nothing but sicken her now. She had to stop acting on the fight or flight (all flight really) instinct and start using her brain.

The rope moved slightly. She could swear that it did. Wiggling her hands she tried to pull them out. The skin was already raw and bleeding from her previous attempts, but she wasn't going to give up. Tears of frustration welled up as she realized that it hadn't moved enough. The ropes were still far too tight. She relaxed her hands and put some slack in the rope, then she went back to pulling at it with her teeth.

This time she had to get out.

The first escape almost worked. After all, Kouga thought she would be pleased at her 'rescue', so he had simply taken her to 'their' room and locked her in. The first time he walked back through the door she had brought a wooden chair down on his head and leapt over his fallen body. Unfortunately he caught her as she was jumping and never quite made it past the hallway. It had been a satisfying hit though. Unfortunately, it meant that she was to be restrained.

So he tied her hands, leaving about two feet of length between the hands. She had jumped on his back and tried garroting him with the rope, so he had tied her hands together at the wrists. It was a shame. If he hadn't knocked her into the wall so hard she would have been two seconds from freedom.

Having wrists bound together did not make one helpless. She was still able to lift some things, which is why her hands were also tied to the headboard of the bed now. It was totally worth it for the look of surprise on his face when she swung the broken chair leg at his head. It also did not restrain her feet and knees, which made good use of the openings he gave her. She had downed him with one kick. That time she actually made it to the front door.

But the psycho had thought of everything, and doors had locks that required a key from the inside too. Adrenaline had given her enough energy to grab a chair and hurl it through the window. But that had taken up too much precious time, and she was soon escorted back to her prison. So now she was further restrained. So this next time had to be THE time.

Footsteps halted her plans. She scooted back down the bed and tried very hard to look innocent, and not like an escapee.

"Miss me, my love?"

"Kouga, please let me go."

He smiled warmly and sat down beside her. "You are so charming. Look! I brought you a present." Happily he reached into his pocket and brought out a jewelry box. "Open it!"

She bit her lip to keep from saying she was tied up at the moment. He wasn't stable enough for humor.

He gives a little laugh and reaches up to untie her hands (still bound together) from the rope that was attached to the headboard. The pain in her arms was excruciating, and she let out a hiss of pain. Keeping her arms in one position for so long made it agony when she was finally able to move them.

Her first instinct was to roll off the bed and run, but she'd never make it. And there was nothing around for her to clobber him with. Maybe… maybe she should start thinking things through a little. Maybe she could keep him from tying her arms back to the headboard. Maybe she could use that small freedom to find a way out, or at least plot a much better attack. The maybes were adding up, but they were looking possible.

"Oww," she groaned pitifully.

"You okay, love?"

With perhaps a little more slowness than necessary, Kagome pulled herself up to a sitting position. She did her best to look vulnerable, and not conniving.

"My arms hurt so bad." It was the truth. "Keeping them up like that hurts so bad." She let a few tears fall. She had to be careful though. If she let too many fall she'd never be able to stop them from flooding. She couldn't afford to let herself lose control.

He wiped her tears and she tried not to cringe.

"Poor angel," he crooned. "This will make you feel better." He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box.

When he placed it in her hand she trembled. He laughed again when she was unable to open it. So he opened it for her. Before she could even process what it was, he had taken it out of the box, not even paying attention when the velvet box hit the floor.

"It's a ring!" He was as excited as a child.

He reached for her hand, and she couldn't help but jerk her hands to her chest.

"Please, Kouga… no…"

"Its real gold, Kagome. And a real diamond! You deserve so much more than this piece of tin."

She made a tight fist as he pulled on her left hand.

"No… Kouga… I can't…. please understand…"

"I love you, Kagome. I want you for my wife."

"I… can't…." She didn't care if her arms were tied back up. It was a better fate than what she feared he had in store.

"You'll be as happy as your friend Sango."

He pushed her gently, but firmly, until she was lying back on the bed. When he put his hand on her stomach she whimpered. Ignoring her pleas, he held her left hand and pried the ring finger straight. Then he slid off the silver ring, replacing it with the gold. She watched as he sat up and angrily threw her ring against the wall.

It broke her heart to see it fall. He hadn't had the money to buy her a ring from a jewelry store, so he had his friend Toutosai teach him how to make a ring. The etchings on the outside weren't perfect, and the ring may not be an exact circle, but Inuyasha had made it himself. Every so often he would swear to her that he would buy her a proper ring, and every time she would swear that she would pinch off his ears if he tried to so much as take it off her finger.

"I take you as my wife," he said as he turned back to her.

She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the hatred in her eyes. _Over my dead body._ Bracing herself for the fight of her life, Kagome sent one last prayer that at least Inuyasha would never find out just what happened in this room. She could feel him leaning over him. Slowly she took deep breaths. Catching him off guard would help her. Had he left the door open? Surely he hadn't had time to fix the window she broke yet. Her pulse was pounding in her veins so hard she could actually hear it.

Kouga swore viciously.

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked at him curiously. Then she realized that there was someone pounding on the door. Then she heard his voice.

"YOU BETTER OPEN UP KOUGA! WHERE'S KAGOME?"

She nearly fell off the bed she sat up so fast. He had come for her! He actually came for her! The tears began flowing, and she couldn't stop them. Kouga slapped his hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs. Then he reached behind his back and pulled out a revolver. Kagome gasped, successfully quieting the sobs.

"If you make even a sound, I will kill him."

He backed out of the room as he clicked the safety off, then shut the door. Kagome scrambled off the bed and went to the door. In his haste to get rid of his distraction, he had neglected to lock it. Frantically she looked around for a weapon, but there was nothing to be found. He had taken nearly everything out of the room.

She had to do something.

She had to save Inuyasha.

The shouting started before she even reached the door. She couldn't help but grin as she heard Inuyasha swearing. She never thought she'd be so happy to hear THOSE words, but she was. But as her hand touched the handle she heard the door close, then Inuyasha's voice faded.

Her legs wouldn't hold her weight and she dropped to the floor. It was unbelievable. It couldn't be true. _No. Oh please no._ Then she heard a car start in the distance.

Inuyasha left.

Despair threatened to overwhelm her. Her hands were shaking as she wiped the tears from her face. The sound of the refrigerator door opening spurred her into action. If he was stopping for something to drink or eat, then she had a few precious seconds. Quickly she crawled to where her ring had fallen. She managed to slip it on her right hand. Ignoring the funny way the ring felt on the wrong finger, she looked about frantically. It was a very short search since Kouga had emptied out the room.

There was no place to hide, and no weapon to be found.

Well…

…except herself.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thank you for the positive responses to chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy this one. This is a short four chapter story.


	3. Listen To This

Disclaimer: All characters from Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. This is an Alternate Universe story. Events that happened in the manga and anime have not happened in this universe, so slight differences in character should be expected.

Chapter Three: Listen to This

Inuyasha ripped open the truck door.

"Glad you came to your senses," Miroku said as snapped shut his cell phone and started the engine. "Having to clean up blood shed is not my favorite way to start the day. Get in, we'll go get something to drink and complain about women."

Inuyasha, however, was in no mood to chat. He popped the lever that brought the seat forward and reached behind it. Miroku cursed when he saw it.

"Is that a sword? Please, Inuyasha, please tell me you aren't holding the mother of all swords. Hey!" he called out as Inuyasha slammed the door and stormed back towards the house. "Hey! Stop! You can't do this. You'll go to jail! You can't cut anyone down with a sword! This isn't the Feudal Era you know!"

"Get out of my way."

"Don't do this. Kagome wouldn't want you to do this."

"Get out of my way, or I'll go through you."

"Inuyasha, you ha…" Miroku stopped. The sword pointing at him caused him to look at his friend seriously. With a deep sigh he nodded, then stepped out of the way. "I hope you know what you're doing, my friend."

"Get back in the car," Inuyasha said as his grip on the sword tightened and he started stomping back to the door. "And go as far as you can. Call Sango and have her meet you someplace. Someplace public. Go now."

He heard Miroku sigh again, then suddenly he was walking beside him with his hands in his pocket and attempting to whistle a jaunty tune.

"What is that saying about friends and burying bodies?"

Miroku raised his hand to knock on the door, but Inuyasha's foot crashed against the wood first, splintering it. A second kick knocked it off it's hinges. Miroku was about to protest, then he heard a woman's cry. He didn't have to ask if Inuyasha heard it too, since he was already barreling down the hall.

"KAGOME!"

The door to the bedroom was wide open, so he didn't even have to slow his step to race into the room. For a brief panicked moment, it looked as if Kagome was receiving a piggy back ride from Kouga. Kouga's strangled sound let him know he was wrong. Kagome's hands were tied, but she had them looped around his neck and was trying to crush his windpipe with her wrists and arms.

He couldn't move fast enough to stop her from being thrown over his shoulder and crash into the floor. Though by the time she could say "oof", he was in a crouched fighting position.

"Get away from my wife."

But Kouga simply smiled at him. He grabbed Kagome by her hands and showed him the golden ring on her finger.

"She's MY woman now, not yours. Leave us alone!"

"If you don't take your mangy hands off her right now," he said in a low and threatening voice, "I will cut them off."

"Kagome," her kidnapper crooned as he held her hands close to his heart, though he didn't take his eyes off of Inuyasha. "Wouldn't you rather be with someone who will love and cherish you above all others? Someone who wouldn't cheat on you? Someone who wouldn't lie to you? I can give you everything you want. I can be anything you want me to be."

"You… you can never be…. Inuyasha," she whispered. "Please let me go."

For a moment it looked as if he was going to kiss her, causing Inuyasha to growl like an animal and launch himself at him. But Kouga was fast, and he managed to dodge just in time, though he lost his grip on Kagome. Inuyasha took just enough time to check and make sure she was okay before he turned back to his opponent. His hands were sticky from where they touched Kagome's wrists.

Blood.

Kagome's blood.

Inuyasha felt cold rage consume him. Nobody hurt Kagome. NOBODY! Kouga would pay for causing her to bleed.

"How dare you touch her," he growled. "How DARE you touch Kagome!"

Kouga stood tall and sneered. "You're not good enough for you, half-breed. Your eyes, your hair, it just makes you a freak. Go back to your own homeland and leave us alone. You don't belong."

"There is nothing wrong with his eyes or his hair," Kagome told him sternly as she tried to scramble to a sitting position, ignoring her husbands command to be still. "It makes him special. Unique. And he was born here, you ignoramous! So what if his dad came from another country. Big deal! Lots of people have parents that come from different backgrounds. You can't…"

"I come from royalty, Kagome. Royalty! And you come from a long line of honored priests and priestesses. We both have long histories attached to this country. This dog is an outsider. He doesn't belong with us. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as us!" He put his hands on his hips. "And he sure doesn't deserve you."

Quicker than a blink, he grabbed the small pocketknife from his pocket and threw it at Inuyasha. Kagome screamed, but the blade was easily deflected by the much larger sword. Inuyasha smirked at it. Then he swung his sword, cutting the post off the bed as it went.

"Hide, Kagome. It's going to get messy in here."

"Don't do anything stupid, Inuyasha."

"Just run."

She bolted for the door, but as soon as she took her first step, Kouga was pouncing after her. Letting out a shriek she dropped to the ground and put her hands over her head. There was a slight breeze, but no impact ever came. When she looked up, she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her, sword in hand. For a moment he looked like a warrior. With that look of anger and hatred on his face he looked more like a demon warrior. It wouldn't have surprised her if he suddenly sprouted fangs and claws!

"I'll rip out your eyes if you so much as look at her again," Inuyasha snarled viciously. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll regret the day you ever met her."

Kouga put up his hands and said to Kagome, "See how he threatens an unarmed man? Is that noble? Is that fair? He cheated on you. He lied to you. He broke your heart and I can't forgive him for that." He turned his attention back to Inuyasha and glared. "Put that sword down and fight me like a man."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, then tossed his sword on the bed. With a smirk he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't need a sword to take care of you." Leaping forward he sent his fist crashing into Kouga's face. The blow landed with a satisfying crunch.

He only had a moment to savor the sound when Kouga landed a kick into his stomach. Kagome screeched, but he managed to not be distracted it. Actually, he was grateful for the sound. That way he could tell where she was and try to keep the fight away from her. He had to keep her safe. Jumping back he dodged another kick. Lunging to the left he swung again, landing a series of several punches.

"I won't forgive you for hurting Kagome!" Kouga screamed as he kicked where Inuyasha's head had been, missing it by only a hair. "You'll never hurt her again!"

"I didn't cheat on her!"

"LIAR!"

Kouga renewed his attack, kicking and punching as fast as a whirlwind. It took everything Inuyasha had to just block the blows. He would have to… Inuyasha blinked, stopping in mid-thought. Kouga stumbled and fell, cursing as he held his bleeding head. The piece of the bedpost Inuyasha had sliced off was lying beside him. Looking over he was a bit bewildered to see a fuming Kagome. He wondered how she managed to throw it with such force with her hands tied. He couldn't help but grin. Something melted inside of him when she grinned back.

"You can't have Kagome," Kouga coughed as he spat out blood. "I wont' let you have her. She's mine." He pulled himself into a mostly sitting position and screamed. "SHE'S MINE!"

Time moved slowly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized that Kouga had pulled out a gun.

He was yelling something, but it was all a buzzing sound.

There was a pop, and a strong metallic scent.

Kagome made a sound.

He felt warmth.

His hands were sticky.

His shirt was growing wet.

Kagome was crying.

No.

Oh God no.

His arms wrapped around Kagome as he howled in pain. He cradled her body as she crumpled. There was a sound like thunder surrounding him, and voices drowned out Kagome's soft whimper. He held her closer.

"Kagome…" her name was a plea, a prayer. "Kagome… please… Kagome…. No… please…"

"Inu…yasha… o…kay?"

"Shhh baby. Don't talk. Please. Please. Please, Kagome. I love you. You're gonna be okay. I love you."

Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Sir," came a voice behind him. "Let go of the woman."

"Nooooo!" he roared as she went limp. "KAGOMEEEE!"

"Let go of the woman, sir." This time the voice came with a hand of steel on his shoulder. But Inuyasha couldn't let go. Kagome... His Kagome...

"Sir. Let. Go."

Someone grabbed Kagome as another ripped Inuyasha away. He fought, but his heart felt dead. When they twisted his arms behind his back and cuffed him, he didn't struggle. He had heard words like 'trauma' and 'blood loss', and the fight had gone out of him. Without Kagome… Without Kagome he had nothing. She was his home. His heart. His life.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't have the energy or inclination to look up at his friend.

"Sango called the police. I told her of your suspicions and she called the police. Apparently she felt you were making complete sense for a change. Can you take those off him? He was protecting his wife."

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tight. He hadn't protected his wife at all. Wasn't that one of the vows he had taken? She… she had been… hurt… protecting HIM. How could he have let that happen? She wasn't supposed to get hurt. Not Kagome. She was never supposed to get hurt.

The pinch of the handcuffs disappeared as they were taken off of him. He heard them murmuring, but he ignored it to climb to his feet. He had to see her. He had to get to Kagome. His mate. His partner. His companion. His wife.

His best friend.

Instinctively he found her. Dropping to his knees, he bowed his head over hers. Others complained and tried to move him, but he was an immovable object. His trembling fingers brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

His heart lurched as her eyes slowly opened.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He kissed her forehead, his heart threatening to explode. "You're going to be okay. You're gonna be fine. I love you. I'm sorry." He kissed her again. "Everything is going to be fine."

Hands pried him away from her, and she was carefully moved. This time he let them take her.

"I guess this is the 'for worse' part," Kagome muttered as she was strapped onto the gurney. "But at least it wasn't 'till death', so that's good."

Inuyasha blinked back the moisture from his eyes. The officer next to him was saying something about taking a statement, but all he could do was follow Kagome. And pray she would be okay. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

Because Kagome would make it.

She had to.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Notes:

Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Sorry this was so late getting out. It has been mostly written for a week now, but I've been one sick authoress (sick as in ill, folks). Anyhow, I proofed it this morning and hope I caught all the mistakes. Unlikely, but I tried.


	4. Listen With Your Heart

Disclaimer: All characters from Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. This is an Alternate Universe story. Events that happened in the manga and anime have not happened in this universe, so slight differences in character should be expected.

Chapter Four: Listen With Your Heart

"She's flat lining."

Miroku turned his attention to the nurses' station where the three nurses sat. His heart stopped and he nearly dropped the flowers he was holding. How would he ever explain this to Sango? She loved Kagome. And Inuyasha! The man was would go insane. It was going to break him.

"Again?" asked one of the other nurses.

"That's the fourth time today," sighed the third as he stirred his coffee. "I went in last time. It's your turn, Eri."

"No way. Forget it. It's time for my lunch break."

Miroku was horrified. Suddenly he was glad that Sango decided to take a short detour to check out the nursery. Let her go all googley over the babies while she can. 'Cause as soon as she hits this floor, well... she'd go all she-lion all over those nurses.

"Fine," snapped a nurse, "I'll do it. But you owe me big time."

"Good luck, Yumi!" snickered the other two in unison.

The nurse rolled her chair back and picked up a chart and held it to her chest. Miroku would bet she didn't even know what chart she grabbed. It looked like she was using it as a shield. Miroku decided to follow. He would have to complain about the attitudes of the nurses in this hospital. It was atrocious how callously they were treating the death of one of is best friends. Anger was not an emotion he felt often, but it felt it now.

The nurse straightened her spine and glowered at the door. Then she shoved it open forcefully. Miroku stepped in behind her.

"If you can not control your husband, we will have to ask him to leave."

Miroku's knees gave out, and he dropped into a nearby chair in relief. Kagome was sitting in bed reading a textbook as Inuyasha looked up at the nurse innocently, wires in his hands as he froze in mid poke at one of the machines.

"These are NOT toys."

Inuyasha dropped what he was holding and glared right back. "Feh. They were hurting her. I took 'em out."

"You WILL leave them in her or you will be asked to leave."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Inuyasha..." warned Kagome without even looking up from her book. She flipped the page and used her pencil to make a note in the margin. "Be good."

"Feh."

The nurse sniffed. "The doctor will be hearing about this."

"I ain't afraid of that Hobo guy."

"Dr. Hojo," the nurse snapped. "And this is the last time we're telling you. STOP messing with the machines."

She would have slammed the door if it was possible, but had to make do with walking stiffly away. Miroku watched her walk away. It was a nice walk. He was married, not dead. Though if Sango caught him that might change.

"Making friends?" he asked.

"They should just let her come home already. I hate this place. It smells. And they keep poking things in her. She's fine." He stood and crossed his arms over his chest, looking out of the hospital window. "They should let her come back home."

Miroku felt uncomfortable as he saw the look on Kagome's face as she smiled at Inuyasha. There was an uncontrollable desire to tease Inuyasha about Kagome, but knew that the man was already walking a fine line with his temper. Regardless of how long they had been together, he still hated it when he was teased, especially when it came to anything as soft as emotions. It wasn't healthy to repress emotions, but Miroku decided he'd wait until things were a little more calmed down before 'helping' Inuyasha to deal.

"They are simply looking out for her health, Inuyasha. They want to be certain that she is well before they send her home." He set his flowers on an empty spot of counter space. The room was filled with flowers, all with no cards. All from Inuyasha, though he'd never admit it. "She was shot, you know."

"I know she was shot," he said through a clenched jaw. "I was there."

"Whatever happened to Kouga?" Kagome asked as she closed her book. "You can't hide it from me forever. Inuyasha won't tell me a thing."

Miroku glanced nervously at his friend. He got a slight nod as his answer. "Kouga is currently undergoing psychological evaluation, then there will be a trial. It is likely his lawyers will plead insanity."

"I shoulda killed him when I had the chance," Inuyasha snarled.

"He was hurt pretty badly. Lots of internal injuries." Miroku managed to hide a smile. "He also did have to have several stitches from where he was hit in the head with a club of some sort."

This made both grin.

"So as soon as I'm out of the hospital I've got to go testify?"

"I am afraid so."

Kagome snuggled further down on the bed and turned her head to the side. "Suddenly I'm not so anxious to leave."

Inuyasha pulled a chair next to her and took her hand in his. Miroku looked away. As rare as it was to see Inuyasha vulnerable, it almost hurt to look at them. Their troubles were far from over. The trial would be difficult for Kagome. And for Inuyasha as well. At least things for the couple could not get worse.

"Kagome?'

Miroku winced at the voice, and cursed himself for cursing them with his last thought. Of course things could get worse.

"Kikyo?"

"I heard of your... unfortunate encounter." She set a card on the counter next to Miroku's flowers. "I am pleased that you are well."

"They pulled a bullet out of her side two days ago," Inuyasha growled. "I would hardly call that 'well', Kikyo."

"She is not dead." Kikyo gave him a cold look. Then she gave Kagome a gentle smile. "I am glad. And I am glad I got the chance to say good-bye to you before I left."

"I heard about your move. Congratulations, and good luck."

Good riddance, Miroku supplied in his head. When Kagome woke up from the anesthesia, Inuyasha had gone into a very quick, yet heartfelt, explanation of everything that had happened. Between pleas for forgiveness and a generous supply of 'I love you's', somehow his friend managed to explain about the misunderstanding of Kikyo's goodbye kiss, the job hunting, and the plan to move her closer to her family.

The explanation had to be repeated the next day since the medication had made Kagome groggy and she hadn't recalled much.

Kikyo took a step forward, and lowered her head to hide a smile as Inuyasha took a panicked step backwards. Even Kagome seemed amused.

"I will return for the trial," she said, effectively banishing Kagome's smile. "I have been asked to be a witness. I was there when Kouga saw the innocent token of friendship as I bid a dear friend good-bye." Read 'kiss' into that, Miroku grumped. "I also spoke to him shortly after he found that Inuyasha was let go from his former position." Fired because of his short temper and foul mouth, translated Miroku. "I shall tell them of his obsession and distortion of truth."

"Thanks," Kagome said before she yawned. "Mmm sounds good."

Suddenly Inuyasha was standing between Kagome and the others, looking at them threateningly.

"She's tired. Leave. Both of you."

Miroku shrugged. He stood up and held the door open for Kikyo. She paused at the door, then narrowed her eyes. She whispered a threat of dismemberment if he so much as looked at her rear on her way out. He chuckled, then stood further back.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her lightly. "You are my life."

"I love you, too." She yawned again. "Don't leave me."

"Never." He brushed the hair from her face. "I'll never leave your side, Kagome. I swear it."

Miroku closed the door slowly, taking the opportunity to gaze at his friends. Everything was going to be fine. Kagome was healing. They would both heal. Kouga would go to jail, or at least will be institutionalized. They would have their happily ever after.

His friends would be moving though. That put a kink in his own happily ever after. Sango would miss them terribly. Maybe... maybe it was time for a change of scenery. Living near Kagome and Inuyasha would be like living near to built in babysitters. Home, Miroku knew, was not a place, it was the people.

Speaking of Sango...

"Did I miss visiting hours?"

"No, my love, but they are currently having a private moment."

"They have five minutes before I bust in there. Hey, I passed Kikyo in the hall," she said as she rubbed her back, causing her to arch provocatively. He couldn't help but leer a little. "Is everything okay? Do I need to go kick her butt?"

"Everything is fine."

He placed a hand at the small of her back and began to rub at the soreness. She groaned in a way that made him really wish they were not in a public place. Without Kagome and Inuyasha around, it was going to be difficult to get his wife alone once the baby came.

"Have you ever thought of moving to Tokyo?"

No reason why they shouldn't all have happy endings...

Fin

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you read the story all the way to the end and hoped you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. It's always sad when a story ends, but there are still lots of stories to tell.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
